Bukankah Light Mencintai Misa?
by cocoamilo
Summary: Bukankah.. bukankah Light mencintai Misa? Tapi, yang Misa lihat saat Light berduaan dengan Ryuzaki itu apa? LightMisa, slight LightL. RnR please!


**Bukankah Light Mencintai Misa? © amiillo**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Summary**: Bukankah.. bukankah Light mencintai Misa? Tapi, yang Misa lihat saat Light berduaan dengan Ryuzaki itu apa? LightMisa, slight LightL. RnR please!

**Warning**: Slight yaoi, a little bit OOC, typo (maybe?)

**A/N**: Fic yang saya buat berdasarkan rasa kasian saya pada Misa -halah- Setting sewaktu Light & Misa masih dalam pengawasan L, setelah ingatan Light akan Death Note balik lagi. Enjoy:3

* * *

Light mencintai Misa.

Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan. Light memang benar mencintai Misa.

Misa ingat saat Light memeluk Misa, mencium Misa, bahkan membisikkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' meskipun ekspresi Light datar, tapi Misa yakin—sangat yakin, malah—kalau Light tulus mencintai Misa.

Tapi, apa-apaan ini?

Tadi Misa mampir ke Markas Tim Investigasi Kira, untuk mengajak Light kencan seperti biasanya. Light juga sudah menyetujui hal itu, jadi Misa yang akan menjemputnya. Saat Misa tidak menemukan Light bersama anggota Tim Investigasi lain, Matsui bilang Light sedang berada di lantai teratas – atap markas, jadi Misa memutuskan untuk kesana.

Setelah Misa sampai, Misa bermaksud untuk langsung menyapa dan memeluk Light, tapi…

…Apa-apaan itu..?

Light berdiri berhadapan dengan Ryuzaki. Misa pikir mereka hanya membicarakan hal biasa, seperti membahas penyelidikan Kira atau semacamnya. Tapi dugaan Misa pasti salah setelah melihat wajah Ryuzaki yang… memerah?

…Ryuzaki _blushing_?

Mata Misa membulat. Light maju selangkah lebih dekat lalu.. mengelus pipi Ryuzaki dengan lembut, dan tatapan matanya.. berbeda. Seperti bukan Light, karena.. itu tatapan penuh kasih, penuh rasa sayang.

Misa bahkan tidak pernah ditatap seperti itu.

Misa memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyian – di dekat pintu. Misa hanya diam, berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tapi, setelah agak lama Misa tidak mendengar apa-apa. Kenapa mereka hanya diam begitu?

Saat Misa lihat, Light sedang berbisik di telinga Ryuzaki. Wajah Ryuzaki masih merah, Misa tidak tahu kenapa. Misa memutuskan untuk membaca gerak bibir Light dan-

Misa terbelalak.

Tidak, tidak, Misa pasti salah lihat, itu-

'Aku mencintaimu.' Dari gerak bibirnya, Light mengatakan hal itu.

'Light-kun, apa-apaan sih.' Ryuzaki menjawab. Ia menunduk dan sedikit mendorong Light.

'Serius, Ryuzaki.' Dan Ryuzaki berhenti mendorong Light. Misa masih menonton, Misa rasa air mata Misa sebentar lagi mengalir…

Light memajukan kepalanya, lalu bibirnya menyentuh kening Ryuzaki, mengecupnya. Ryuzaki hanya memejamkan mata, tidak memberontak, hanya diam.

Misa cemburu. Kenapa Light mencium orang lain—terlebih lagi, dia itu _Ryuzaki_—di belakang Misa?

Apa mereka tengah berada di sebuah hubungan khusus? Pacaran? Tidak, tidak, Misa tidak mau memikirkan hal buruk seperti itu. Light kan sedang berpacaran dengan Misa!

…Tapi yang mengajak pacaran itu kan Misa. Apa mungkin Light hanya memanfaatkan Misa, dan sebenarnya Light menyukai Ryuzaki?

Tidak, Light itu orang baik. Light tidak mungkin memanfaatkan Misa.

…Mungkinkah?

Misa terkejut saat Ryuzaki membuka matanya, dan Misa sangat yakin pandangan Ryuzaki tertuju pada Misa yang sedang bersembunyi. Misa cepat-cepat bersembunyi dan mengusap sedikit air mata yang hendak mengalir. Misa diam, tidak berani menatap kedua orang itu.

"Light-kun, lepaskan saya." suara Ryuzaki terdengar. Apakah.. apa Ryuzaki hendak memberitahu Light bahwa Misa sedang mengamati mereka? Misa yakin Ryuzaki tahu kehadiran Misa disini!

"Baiklah, baiklah." terdengar suara hentakan kaki. Sepertinya Light mengambil langkah mundur. Selanjutnya, Misa mendengar Light berbicara lagi. "Misa-" _Deg!_ "-mungkin sudah menungguku di bawah. Kami ada janji kencan, mungkin lebih baik aku turun sekarang."

Misa menghela nafas lega. Ryuzaki tidak mengadukan Misa, dan… Light masih ingat akan kencan kita. Misa senang.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, yang Misa duga itu Light. Setelah beberapa langkah, suara itu berhenti, lalu Light kembali bersuara.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Ya, Light-kun?"

"…Yang tadi itu, aku serius." Misa bisa merasakan Light sedang tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Ingin rasanya Misa keluar dari persembunyian ini dan segera menanyai Light tentang perkataannya barusan.

'Aku mencintaimu.' yang diucapkan Light pada Misa berbeda dengan yang tadi. Light ditambahkan kata 'sungguh'.

Meskipun Misa ingin melakukannya, tubuh Misa tidak bergerak. Misa masih diam di tempat.

"Light-kun lebih baik segera turun ke bawah, kasihan Amane-san sudah menunggu."

"Yah, kau benar juga." Dan Light pergi. Light—untungnya—tidak menyadari kehadiran Misa. Kalau Light sampai tahu, Misa takut Light akan marah.

Light kembali berhenti sebelum menutup pintu. "Ryuzaki?"

"Apalagi, Light-kun?" terdengar nada jengkel di suara Ryuzaki.

"Bisakah.. bisakah kau merahasiakan hal tadi dari Misa? Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Mungkin ia akan marah besar, atau menangis," Light menghela nafas. "Bisakah?"

Ryuzaki berjalan, lalu berhenti di sebelah tempat Misa bersembunyi. Misa menahan nafas. "Tentu saja bisa. Akan saya rahasiakan hal ini dari Amane-san."

"Thanks, Ryuzaki." Lalu Light benar-benar pergi.

Sunyi.

Ryuzaki masih berdiri diam, Misa takut untuk keluar.

Tapi, kalau Light tahu bahwa Misa tidak ada di lantai bawah, bagaimana?

"Amane-san bisa keluar sekarang."

Jantung Misa nyaris berhenti.

Perlahan-lahan Misa bangkit. "I-iya."

Ryuzaki menatap Misa dengan tatapan sedih. Seperti mengasihani; Misa tidak suka ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan saya."

Misa terhenyak. "K-kenapa?"

"Saya tahu Amane-san sudah disini, bahkan sebelum Light-kun… mengecup saya tadi," nada bicaranya sangat datar. "Saya minta maaf. Pasti rasanya sakit bila melihat orang yang dicintai… menusuk dari belakang seperti itu."

Misa menatapnya tidak percaya. Ryuzaki ini _selingkuhan _Light—musuh Misa!—kenapa menceramahi Misa begini?

"Misa tidak apa-apa," Misa menahan tangis. "Misa tidak apa-apa, karena Misa tau Light mencintai Misa!"

Tanpa Misa duga, Ryuzaki tersenyum. "Ya, benar. Light-kun mencintai Amane-san. Kalian pasangan yang cocok," Ryuzaki melangkah maju. "Karena itu Amane-san harus segera ke bawah untuk pergi kencan dengan Light-kun."

Ah, benar! Misa sampai lupa!

"Aaah, kau benar!" Misa berlari menuju pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu, Misa berhenti. "Ryu.. Ryuzaki," Ryuzaki menatap Misa, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Bisakah Ryuzaki.. merahasiakan hal ini dari Light? Dan.. dan.. bisakah_.. Ryuzaki tidak mengambil Light dari Misa.._?"

Misa memang bodoh meminta hal seperti itu.

Habis, bagaimana lagi, Misa takut Ryuzaki mengambil Light.

Ryuzaki terkejut, itu yang Misa lihat. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah dan ia tersenyum. "Bisa." Misa menghela nafas lega. "Dan tentu saja, saya tidak akan mengambil Light-kun dari Misa. Saya tidak akan bisa melakukan hal sejahat itu." lanjut Ryuzaki lagi.

Misa mengangguk, kemudian segera berlari ke arah elevator untuk turun. "Terima kasih, Ryuzaki."

* * *

Setelah sampai lantai bawah, Misa berlari ke arah Light yang sedang kebingungan. "Light!"

Light berbalik. "Misa? Kau darimana saja, katanya mau kencan?"

"Maaf, maaf! Tadi Misa habis dari kamar kecil, Light menunggu lama, ya? Ya sudah, ayo segera berangkat!" jawab Misa antusias. Yah, meskipun terluka karena melihat hal tadi, Misa tidak bisa bersedih-sedih di depan Light. Hari ini adalah kencan kami, jadi Misa tidak ingin hal seperti tadi mengganggu.

"Eh? Bukannya MisaMisa tadi ke…?"

Misa dan Light sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Misa melotot ke arah Matsui, tetapi sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum _kelewat_ manis. "Matsui bicara apa, sih! Misa kan habis dari toilet!" senyum Misa memudar, lalu menatap tajam. "Ya, kan?"

"Eh.. um.. iya, iya, benar."

Misa kembali tersenyum. "Yaaay! Ayo, Light, kita berangkat~!"

Light yang masih kebingungan, hanya mengikuti Misa berjalan keluar markas. Misa menggenggam tangan Light dengan erat, tidak ingin melepaskan Light.

Setelah sampai di luar, Misa memberanikan diri bertanya. "Um.. Light?"

Light menoleh. "Ya, Misa?"

"…Light mencintai Misa, kan? Dan kalau Light bertanya sebaliknya, jawabannya adalah ya, karena Misa _sangat_ mencintai Light."

Light menatap Misa beberapa saat. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Misa… aku mencintaimu." katanya sambil merangkul Misa.

Bohong.

Light jelas bohong.

Ada dua pilihan; bohong pada Misa, atau bohong pada Ryuzaki.

Hari ini kencan, Misa tidak mau ada gangguan. Misa tersenyum dan mengambil kesimpulan cepat; Light bohong pada Ryuzaki.

Misa tidak mau ambil pusing.

"…Iya, ya! Tentu saja, Light mencintai Misa," Misa menggenggam tangan Light semakin erat. "baiklah, hari ini akan jadi kencan yang menyenangkan!"

* * *

**A/N**:

MISAAAAAA (y;A;)y Betapa polosnya dirimu.. sangat yakin bahwa Light cinta dia… saya jadi ngerasa kasian pada Kira kedua ini.. =m=

Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari obrolan saya dan teman2 soal DN. Waktu itu temen saya bilang 'Kasian ya Misa, dimanfaatin gitu sama Light' terus berdasarkan hal itu saya tulis fic ini. Dan, saya ga bisa menahan diri untuk ga masukin LightL disini:P

Mungkin pada bingung tentang tempat sembunyinya Misa ya? Saya juga bingung *bletak* yang jelas Misa sembunyi di lantai teratas markas—yang bukan bagian outdoornya. Yang tau adegan Light & L ujan2an pasti ngerti.

Sooo, review, anyone?


End file.
